Un talent caché
by Lili Les Reveries Tawana
Summary: Le groupe de musique devient de moins en moins populaire. Musa propose une solution qui ne plaît pas à tout le monde...Une fiction pleine d'émotions,de tension et de musiques. Couple:Timmy/Tecna. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle fiction remplis de tension et d'émotion mais surtout de musique:-)**

Les Winx étaient de retour à Gardénia. Elles avaient des obligations car leur groupe était réclamer par tout leurs fans. Mais depuis quelques temps elles avaient de moins en moins de succès. Jason Queen,leur producteur,appela Bloom pour lui faire part de ses soupçons. Celle-ci décida d'en parler avec ses amies.

-_Bon les filles. _Dit Bloom d'un air grave. _On a un problème..._

_-Quoi!Ne me dit pas que les soldes sont finis!J'ai même pas pu en profiter !_ Cria Stella

-_Non,ce n'est pas ça Stella..Ça concerne notre musique._

_-Comment ça?_Demanda Musa.

-_Jason m'a appeler. Il m'a dit que nos concerts étaient de moins en moins populaires. Et franchement je me demande pourquoi..._

_-Euh,je sais pas trop._ Dit Layla. _Tu en pense quoi Musa ?_

_-Moi ?_

_-Ben oui,tu es la fée de la musique après tout._ Répondit Flora

-_Ahem,je pense que nous diversions pas assez nos chansons._

_-Seulement ça?Il n'y pas trop de problème,on invente de nouvelles chansons et tout va bien !_Dit Bloom

_-Ben,ce n'est pas tout...Je trouve qu'on devrait diversifier aussi nos chanteuses..._

_-Comment ça?!_S'écria Bloom qui était,pour le moment,la principale chanteuse de leur groupe.

-_Ben..._Balbutie Flora. _Tu es la seule qui chante dans le groupe.._

-_Tu chante bien mais il nous faudrait une voix plus puissante._ Conclua Musa.

-_Tu es injuste avec Bloom!Elle chante super bien._ Cria Stella

-_Et en plus,toi non plus tu n'a pas une voix puissante!Par qui voudrait tu me remplacer?_Demanda Bloom.

Le regard de Musa se tourna instinctivement vers Tecna. Celle-ci ne suivait absolument pas la conversation,elle avait commencer à lire « Hunger Games » la veille et elle en était complètement accro. Bloom suivit son regard et poursuiva :

-_Par Tecna?!Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!Elle n'a jamais cesser de nous répétez qu'elle ne savait pas chanter !_

En entendant son nom,Tecna leva ses yeux turquoises de son bouquin et essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-_Tecna,ça te dirait de prendre la place de Bloom au chant ?_Demanda Musa à sa meuilleureamie.

_-C'est une question piège?_Répondit-elle.

Roxy entra dans le studio. Voyant ses amies se disputer,elle leur demanda ce qui n'allait pas..Après un exposer clair de la situation elle prie la parole :

-_Bon je propose que l'on vote. Qui est pour que Bloom continue de chanter pour le groupe ?_

La main de Stella,de Bloom et de Roxy se leva.

-_Bon,trois votes pour Bloom._ Déclara t-elle. _Qui vote pour que Tecna chante ?_

Ce fût au tour de Musa,Layla de lever la main...Après quelques secondes Tecna leva la sienne.

-_Trois votes pour Tecna...Flora,tu n'as pas voter ?_

_-Je préfère rester neutre pour l'instant...Mais j'ai une solution pour vous départagez. Vous avez une semaine pour écrire et développer votre chanson. Après,vous la jouerez au Fruty music bar et,en plus du public,nous y confirons Jason et les garçons. Comme ça se sera à eu de choisir._

_-C'est une très bonne idée Flora!_S'exclama Bloom.

-_S'il vous plaît,en échange,je souhaite qu'il n'y est pas de tension dans le groupe. _Demanda Flora.

-_On te le promet_. Jurèrent toutes les Winx ainsi que Roxy.

**Plus tard,dans le parc de Gardénia :**

Tecna,Layla et Musa était assise sur un banc. Tecna soupira :

-_Dans quelle histoire vous m'avez embarquer..._

_-T'inquiète avec ta voix c'est les doigts dans le nez!Je sais de quoi tu en capable. _S'exclama Musa.

-_Et toi Layla ?Pourquoi tu as voter pour moi ?_Demanda t-elle.

-_Musa sais reconnaître les bonnes voix et je suis sûre qu'elle ne c'est pas tromper à ton sujet !_

_-Il nous restent quand même à trouver une chanson._ Soupira t-elle.

-_J'ai un cahier de texte dans ma chambre. J'écris dedans de temps à autre. Peut-être que ça pourrait nous aider. _Dit Tecna

-_Bonne idée!Allons-y ! S'exclama Layla._

**Voilà c'était le prologue, la suite bientôt...Laissez vos avis**


	2. To love you more

**Eeeeh voici la suite. Je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur les chansons:Royaume lointain de Winx et To love you more de Céline dion**

La semaine se déroula dans la plus grande des sérénités. Comme les Winx l'avait promis à Flora,aucune tension n'eut lieu pendant cette période. Le grand soir arriva enfin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde car Jason avait fait une pub d'enfer. Tout le monde semblait s'être donner rendez-vous au Fruty music bar.

-_Allez Tec ! Tu peux le faire !_ Dis Layla._ Ta chanson est superbe._

_-C'est gentil...Mais j'ai le trac..._Murmura t-elle.

-_Sûrement parce que tu n'as pas la bonne tenue. _Dit Stella en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

-_Stella!Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ S'écria Musa.

-_Ben,on est pas ennemies...Je voulais juste te passer une tenue que j'ai confectionner pour toi,Tec..._

À ces mots Stella claqua des doigts et Tecna changea de tenue.

.

-_Merci Stella!Elle est magnifique._

_-De rien. Bonne chance._

_-Merci._

_-Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue au concert du groupe Winx club. Celui ci est un peu spécial car vous allez devoir choisir entre Bloom et Tecna pour la place de chanteuse principale dans le groupe. Et commençont directement par Bloom. Dé_clara Jason Queen.

Bloom monta sur scène et commença à parler :

-_Bonsoir tout le monde,ce soir je vais vous interpréter « Un royaume lointain »_

_Couplet 1:_

Parfois je rêve d'un autre monde,un monde que je connais déjà  
>Une douce nostalgie effleure mon coeur,un jour je reviendrai chez toi<br>Et nous serons encore ensemble, j'entends ta voix et je sais  
>Que je ne perdrai pas<p>

**Refrain:**

Raconte-moi la fable d'une fille d'un royaume lointain  
>D'une princesse qui ne savait pas où est ce monde qu'elle a laissé<br>Que vais-je faire, maintenant de ma vie, plus rien ne sera pareil  
>Dans les pages de mon destin<br>J'écrirai cette fin heureuse que je voudrais

Mini couplet 1:

Un bref retour dans le passé et puis un voyage vers le futur  
>Au fond qui suis-je vraiment,un jour je le saurai.<p>

**Refrain:**

**Raconte-moi la fable d'une fille d'un royaume lointain  
>D'une princesse qui ne savait pas où est ce monde qu'elle a laissé<br>Que vais-je faire, maintenant de ma vie, plus rien ne sera pareil  
>Dans les prochaines pages de mon destin<br>J'écrirai cette fin heureuse que je voudrais**

Mini couplet 2:  
>Dis-moi où se cache ce monde,écoute la voix qui est dans ton coeur (x2)<p>

Une multitude d'applaudissement retentirent directement. Bloom avait beaucoup de succés.

Tecna était de moins en moins sûre d'elle.

-_Musa...Je suis plus sûre._

_-Non tu vas le faire !_ Dit-elle en la poussant sur scène.

Tecna s'avança timidement...

-_Bonsoir je vais vous chantez « To love you more »_

Tecna fit un signe de tête à Musa qui lança la musique. Un léger air de violon retentit...

To Love You More (T'aimer D'avantage)

**Take me, back in the arms I love**  
><em>Ramène-moi dans les bras que j'aime<em>  
><strong>Need me, like you did before<strong>  
><em>Désire-moi comme avant<em>  
><strong>Touch me once again<strong>  
><em>Touche-moi encore une fois encore<em>  
><strong>And remember when<strong>  
><em>Et rappelle-toi quand<em>  
><strong>There was no one that you wanted more<strong>  
><em>Il n'y avait aucune autre que tu voulais plus<em>

**Don't go, you know you will break my heart**  
><em>Ne t'en va pas tu sais que tu briseras mon coeur<em>  
><strong>She won't, love you like I will<strong>  
><em>Elle ne t'aimera pas comme je le ferai<em>  
><strong>I'm the one who'll stay<strong>  
><em>Je suis celle qui restera<em>  
><strong>When she walks away<strong>  
><em>Quand elle s'en va<em>  
><strong>And you know I'll be standing here still<strong>  
><em>Et tu sais que j'attendrai ici encore<em>

_Tecna se sentit tellement à l'aise qu'elle se mit à chanter avec beaucoup d'entrain._

**I'll be waiting for you**  
><em>Je t'attendrai<em>  
><strong>Here inside my heart<strong>  
><em>Ici à l'intérieur de mon coeur<em>  
><strong>I'm the one who wants to love you more<strong>  
><em>Je suis celle qui veut t'aimer d'avantage<em>  
><strong>You will see I can give you<strong>  
><em>Tu verras je peux te donner<em>  
><strong>Everything you need<strong>  
><em>Tout ce dont tu as besoin<em>  
><strong>Let me be the one to love you more<strong>  
><em>Laisse-moi être celle pour t'aimer d'avantage<em>

**See me, as if you never knew**  
><em>Regarde-moi comme si tu n'avais jamais su<em>  
><strong>Hold me, so you can't let go<strong>  
><em>Serre-moi ainsi tu ne peux pas partir<em>  
><strong>Just believe in me<strong>  
><em>Juste crois-moi<em>  
><strong>I will make you see<strong>  
><em>Je te ferai voir<em>  
><strong>All the things that your heart needs to know<strong>  
><em>Toutes les choses que ton coeur a besoin de savoir<em>

**I'll be waiting for you**  
><em>Je t'attendrai<em>  
><strong>Here inside my heart<strong>  
><em>Ici à l'intérieur de mon coeur<em>  
><strong>I'm the one who wants to love you more<strong>  
><em>Je suis celle qui veut t'aimer d'avantage<em>  
><strong>Can't you see I can give you<strong>  
><em>Tu verras je peux te donner<em>  
><strong>Everything you need<strong>  
><em>Tout ce dont tu as besoin<em>  
><strong>Let me be the one to love you more<strong>  
><em>Laisse-moi être celle pour t'aimer d'avantage<em>

**And some way**  
><em>Et d'une façon ou d'une autre<em>  
><strong>All the love that we had can be saved<strong>  
><em>Tout l'amour que nous avions peut-être sauvé<em>  
><strong>Whatever it takes, we'll find a way<strong>  
><em>Quoi que cela coûte nous trouverons une solution<em>

**I'll be waiting for you**  
><em>Je t'attendrai<em>  
><strong>Here inside my heart<strong>  
><em>Ici à l'intérieur de mon coeur<em>  
><strong>I'm the one who wants to love you more<strong>  
><em>Je suis celle qui veut t'aimer d'avantage<em>  
><strong>Can't you see I can give you<strong>  
><em>Tu verras je peux te donner<em>  
><strong>Everything you need<strong>  
><em>Tout ce dont tu as besoin<em>

_Tecna prit une grande inspiration et chanta la phrase de toute sa voix._

**Let me be the one to love you more**  
><em>Laisse-moi être celle pour t'aimer d'avantage<em>

_Pas de réaction du public...Juste un grand silence..._

**Comment vous trouvez?J'écris les chapitres de cette histoire pour me distraire donc il n'y a pas de sorti régulière. J'éspère que vous avez aimer.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis**


	3. Une voix d'ange qui fait ses preuves!

**Salut tout le monde,voici enfin le chapitre 3!**

**Désolée Leelou67 d'avoir pris autant de temps! J'avais prévenue que cette fiction n'était pas une dans laquelle je m'investirais à 100% mais je quiq ravie qu'elle te plaise:)**

**Dans ce chapitre pas de musique (ne m'étripez pas) mais de la romance. Bonne lecture.**

_-Ça va Tecna ?_

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers son petit ami. Elle était allonger sur le canapé ,la tête poser sur les genoux de son petit copain qui lui caressais les cheveux.

-_Les événements de la veille mon un peu perturbée... Je ne pensais pas gagner et maintenant il y a cette histoire de concours de chant à Magix auquel Musa veut absolument que je participe..._

_-Tu vas y participer ?_

Tecna se leva en soupirant :

-_Je sais pas... À ce concours,chaque planète est représenter par un de ses habitants. Le concours se déroule sur la planète du gagnant l'année suivante. Zénith n'a jamais gagner ce concours... La chanson ce n'est pas notre truc...C'est déjà un miracle que nous arrivions en finale !_

_-Tu crois que tu pourrais gagner ?_

_-...D'après Musa,oui... Et je crois que ça plairait bien à Zénith de gagner... Grâce à notre technologie nous pourrions faire un énorme spectacle l'année prochaine._

Timmy s'apprêtait a ajouter quelque chose mais il se stoppa en voyant Tecna lui faisant des petits gestes pour qu'il se taise. Il obéit sans comprendre pourquoi et observa sa petite amie qui marchait à pas de loups vers la porte. Elle ouvrit celle-ci en grand. Surprise en flagrant délit,toute les Winx qui se trouvaient derrière tombèrent sur le sol.

La jeune fille aux cheveux magenta les observa,l'air sévère puis se mis à rire.

Quand elle se calma enfin,elle parvient à articuler quelques mots :

_-Franchement,bonjour la discrétion!je savais très bien que vous étiez là depuis le début._

_-Ben,quoi ? Si on peux plus se reposer en s'adossant contre une porte..._ Argumenta Stella en se relevant.

_-Je doute que vous toute avaient eu l'idée de vous reposez en vous adossant sur la même porte Stella !_ Dit Timmy visiblement énerver.

_-Stella ? C'est le pire argument que tu n'ai jamais trouver ! _Répondis Bloom en essayant de se décoincer le dos sur lequel Flora et Layla était tomber.

_-Ah oui,c'est vrai je peux faire mieux... Tu me croirai Tecna si je te dit que nous avons été balayer par une gigantesque tornade qui,après nous avoir fait tournoyer,dans tout les sens,nous a projeter sur la porte de ta chambre ?_

_-Une tornade?Dans un appartement ? Ça ce tient !_

_-Sérieusement,tu me crois ?_ Dit Stella avec un grand sourire.

-_Absolument pas !_ Répondit Tecna en partant dans un grand fou rire avec les autres filles.

Fou rire dans lequel Timmy n'entra pas. Il avait quelque chose d'important à dire à sa petite amie et, maintenant que les filles étaient là,il n'ose plus rien sortir.

De toute façon,il était tard,il devait rentrer.

_-Salut les filles,je dois y aller._

La fée de la technologie vît son petit ami partir. Elle le suivit jusque dehors et se planta devant lui.

-_Timmy,une seconde !Tu avait encore quelque chose à me dire n'est ce pas ?_

Le spécialiste aux cheveux roux inspira un grand coup. Comment lui annoncer qu'il préférais qu'elle abandonne ? Même si Tecna est une fille intelligente,il avait peur que le succès ne lui monte à la tête...Il avait peur de la perdre.

Il était prêt à tout lui dire mais quand il croisa son magnifique regard turquoise il changea d'avis. Sa petite amie était radieuse avec ses magnifiques cheveux magenta maintenant long et bouclés mais le fait qu'elle soit si joyeuse complétait parfaitement bien le tableau.

Il ne voulait pas que Tecna perde cette étincelle qu'elle avait dans le regard.

_-Alors ?_ Demanda t-elle.

-_Ce n'est rien d'important Tec...Ne t'inquiète pas._

À ces mots,il se pencha et embrassa tendrement son petit ange sur la bouche avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Tecna resta sur place,les joues en feux. Elle était si heureuse et déconcerter par ce si beau baiser.

Et elle resta là,encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les filles remarquèrent son absence.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques semaines plus tard :<strong>

-_Ça va Tecna ? _Demanda Layla. _On dirait que tu n'a pas le moral._

_-C'est normal...Je n'ai encore aucune idée de chanson à présenter pour le concours inter-planétaire de la musique qui est la semaine prochaine._

_-On peux t'aider si tu veux. _Dit Flora.

-_Non ! Ne soyez pas vexer mais j'aimerais que la musique vienne entièrement de moi._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. On te comprend. _Dit Bloom

Les Winx était revenu à Alféa en vue du concours auquel Tecna a pu s'inscrire sans aucun problème.

Le gouvernement de Zénith était très heureux d'avoir (enfin) une très bonne voix à présenter.

-_Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai une folle envie de danser. _Dit Layla en se dandinant.

-_Bof. _Soupira Tecna. _T'a vue le temps?Il va sûrement pleuvoir...C'est déprimant !_

À ces mots,des gouttes se mirent à tomber ce qui semblait plaire particulièrement à Layla

_-Ouais,super!Les filles nous allons danser sous la pluie ! Venez vite avant que Griselda ne déploie la barrière !_

Musa suivit son amie et elle se mirent toute les deux à danser sous la pluie torrentielle.

Un peu plus tard,Flora,Stella et Bloom se joignirent à elles.

Elles s'amusaient comme des folles !

Tecna les observa longuement,elle nota quelque chose dans son carnet et elle rejoignit ses amies en riant.

-_Allez Tec!Ça va te détendre !_ Dit Flora

_-Mais,je suis détendue !_Répondit Tecna en dansant.

Car,ce que les autres l'ignoraient,c'est qu'elle avait trouver sa chanson.

Ce soir-là,Griselda et Faragonda ne jugèrent pas utile de déployer la barrière magique car toutes les élèves d'Alféa c'était mise à danser sous la pluie !

**Le concours auquel participe Tecna est inspirer de l'eurovision.**

**Petit jeu:**

**Quelle chanson de l'eurovision Tecna va t-elle chanter? Envoyez un MP quand vous aurez la réponse! J'ai mis tout les indices dans le chapitre!**

**Le premier qui trouvera le titre aura droit aux premières lignes des chapitres suivants en avant première!**

**Ps:Si personne ne participe ben...J'aurais l'air cruche mais tant pis! Amusez-vous!**

**Sur ce,bonne année 2015!**


End file.
